


Just Love Me

by imaynotknowmyflowers



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaynotknowmyflowers/pseuds/imaynotknowmyflowers
Summary: Anya and Dimitri are living together in France, there are some insecurities that need to be addressed before they can truly begin their lives. (lots of emotional fluff).





	Just Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have something that you want me to write, don't be afraid to leave a prompt in the comments.  
> When there are chunks of italics, they are speaking French. The rest is their native language, Russian

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, the texture beginning to feel greasier every time he touched it. He let out a small huff and looked around, reassessing his surroundings.

"Dimitri, for the fifth time, it won't be forever!" Anya gently touched his elbow, in hopes of comforting him.

"I know! I just need this to go well." He turned to look in the mirror and whined "Is this really the only tie I own?"

"We've only lived here for 3 weeks, We haven't quite had the time to go tie shopping"

Dimitri glared at her as she laughed at his worried expression. Anya put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Grabbing his hands, she smiled up at his frustrated but still overwhelmingly handsome face.

“You’re going to do amazing” She started as he rolled his eyes at her positivity. “This job is perfect for you, Auxerre won’t know what hit them!”

Auxerre was the perfect place for the happy couple to escape to. Paris, being far to expensive for Dimitri to even dream of spending his life; but not wanting to keep his beautiful Anastasia from seeing her only family, They decided Auxerre would put the couple in the perfect position. The only problem was Dimitri _still_ did not speak any part of the French language.

“The job is not the problem here, Anya!” Dmitri was frustrated that her hands were preventing him from touching his hair. “If I can’t talk to anyone, then I can’t even ask for a job!”

The people of France, though kind, had a reasonable fear of Russians. With the end of the “Great War”, people feared the prospect of a Bolshevik. If people walked about speaking Russian, then they must be planning to take over, right?

Dimitri feared that his incapability to perfect the latin alphabet would be the death of him. Or worse, the death of his relationship with Anya.

He had practised his French every night for at least 2 months, the train ride to Auxerre was spent with his nose in the children’s book _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_. Anya found his dedication to the new language endearing. She knew it hurt his pride whenever she would correct him on simple mistakes.

When Dimitri came home the week before with his eyes low and shoulders sagging, Anya knew his search for a job had been null. He had been asked a question that he could not easily answer with his limited knowledge of the French language and was sent away with a French insult that he did not understand. When he asked Anya what _Bête comme ses pieds_ meant, she had told him she didn’t quite know. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was called _stupid as one’s feet_.

“Do you want to go through it again?” Anya wrapped her arms around Dimitri’s waist and looked up at his flustered face. He gave a small nod.

“Just a refresher” He gave her a smile that looked more like a grimace.

“ _What is your name_?”

“ _My name is_ Dimitri Antonov”

“ _What are you doing here?_ ”

“ _I’m looking for a job_ ”

“ _What experience do you have?_ ”

“ _Being a_ \- an average street rat!”

“At least say it in French” Anya scolded. “You better not sell yourself short like that!” She stepped back and slapped him on the chest.

“I can’t do this”

Anya grabbed his face and kissed him quickly. “I know you can, Dima”

Dimitri pulled her back in for a longer kiss before stepping back to look in the mirror one last time.

“If I don’t get a job this time, I’m not coming home.”

Anya scoffed at him. “If you don’t come home, I’ll have Nana send out a search party. I know that’s the last thing you want”

“I love you” Dimitri kissed Anya’s forehead and opened the door.

“I love you too.” Anya watched as he closed the door before rushing to their room to get ready for work.

Anya had been much more fortunate with her job search. Her fluency in the French language and her overall charm had gotten her a decent job at a local café in record time. She was worried to tell Dimitri of her success in finding a job before he had. Sometimes the pride that he had frustrated her beyond compare. He had expressed his want to be the sole provider in their small family but she knew she wouldn’t be able to be cooped up in their house useless.

She thought of how far they had come from when they first met. She was so thankful for Dimitri for never giving up on her. He had been so understanding when if came to her new found family.

Anya felt her heart tug when she thought about how Dimitri had absolutely no family. She too had experienced pain but she was granted her own happy ending. Now that she had her Nana and Dimitri, she wasn’t sure that her life could get any better from there.

No matter how much she tried to convince Dimitri that she didn’t even need a roof over her head to know that she loved him, he wouldn’t take it. He wanted to treat her as a princess.

Dimitri came home that day with the largest smile on his face. He rushed to kiss her.

“I did it.” He leaned back and took a deep breath “I can’t believe I really did it.”

Anya smiled and ran across the room to grab the present that she had hidden for him once he got a job.

“I knew you could do it, Dimitri” she sashayed towards him with her hands behind her back. “I got you something”

He smirked at her with mischievous eyes “Well show me!”

He reached forward to grab her but she jumped out of the way laughing. The sound was absolute music to his ears.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands” She demanded. Dimitri did as he was told. Genuinely curious as to what the surprise could be.

“It better not be another mutt” He muttered before he felt a small smooth weight in his arms.

He opened his eyes to see a brand new leather satchel in front of his eyes. As he looked closer he could see the initials D.A. stitched beautifully  

“H-how did you?” he looks up at Anya with wide eyes, her smile is bright.

“I thought you would need something for your new job” She explained enthusiastically.

“Anya, this is amazing but, where did the money for this come from?” He didn’t think he had ever owned something so nice in his life.

“It really wasn’t too expensive” She shrugged.

“We should really watch wh-”

“I got a job” Anya blurted, cutting off Dimitri’s worried speech.

Dimitri blinks for a second, recovering from the sudden knowledge. He doesn’t understand why she kept this from him. Panic floods through him with the possible reasons she would fail to tell him this important information.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He runs his hand through his hair.

Anya notices his nervous twitch and immediately knows that this is truly upsetting him. “I didn’t know it would affect you so much.”

“No, that’s really great, Anya” Dimitri sighed before sitting on the couch and resting his face in his hands.

She quickly sat next to him, her body facing towards him. There were thoughts flying through her mind. She knew that this was more than just the fact that Anya now had a job. This was even more than his hurt pride.

Dimitri had a hard time expressing his feelings, Anya knew. It wasn’t just him, most Russian boys struggled with this. Still, Dimitri didn’t want to be the typical Russian man, he wanted to be open with Anya, tell her how he felt. He just still wasn’t quite sure how.

“Dima, tell me what’s really wrong” She grabbed his hands, similar to how she did that morning, and made him look up at her.

He took a deep breath and looked into her gorgeous eyes. She truly did look like royalty, had a certain trace of elegance in everything that she did, even if that was falling clumsily. She was Anastasia, absolutely perfect in his eyes, and he had  always known that no matter how hard he tried he would never deserve her, there was only more proof and days went on.

“It’s going to sound dumb” He whispered, embarrassed.

“I promise it won’t. If it’s how you feel then it is absolutely not dumb.” She rubbed her thumbs over the back of his hands.

“I’m worried that once you get into this job, you will realize that you don’t need me. You will realize that there are plenty of men out there who can support you better than I can.” Dimitri pauses for a moment to look up at her.

As promised, she doesn’t make any indication that she finds what he is saying to be foolish. She simply listens and gives him her full attention.

“You are the first good thing that has happened to me...maybe ever.” he continues, his throat getting tighter with every word he speaks “I’m so _scared_ that I’m going to lose you. I don’t think that I could stomach that, it would ruin me, you’re it for me. But at the same time, you deserve so much and I want you to have everything.”

He finishes and looks up at her. She smiles sadly at him and cups his face with both of her hands.

“You have already given me absolutely everything that I could possibly hope for. There is nothing that could make my life better… Except maybe for you to shave more often.”

He gives her a watery chuckle.

“Listen to me when I say this Dimitri.” Her voice commands his attention “ I will _never_ love someone as much as I love you. I would give away everything I have in order to be with you forever.”

Dimitri can feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, his throat hurts from the tightness and he wants to look away from her, doesn’t want her to see him cry. All of the emotions he is feeling are becoming overwhelming but she keeps him still with her hands, brushing some tears away with her thumbs.

“You said that I’m it for you.” She isn’t done, “If you think for one second that I am not just as committed to you as you are to me, then you really are stupid. I want to be with you. That’s all I need you to give me, can you do that?”

Dimitri nods his head feeling like he’s 5 years old again, being consoled by someone. He lunges forward and grabs Anya into a hug, burying his face in her neck. He whispers to her,

“I’m sorry, I love you so much”

“Don’t be sorry” She replies, stroking his hair with her hand “just love me”

Dimitri pulls back and looks at her for a moment before attacking her mouth, curling his hand into her long hair.

“How did I get so lucky?” Dimitri asks against her lips.

“It’s about time we had some good luck” She responds before straddling his waist.

They both know that there is more to discuss about the problems they are facing but at the same time, They both enjoy this problem solving strategy much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have something that you want me to write, don't be afraid to leave a prompt in the comments


End file.
